Y entonces(RossAlba)
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: Un Alba que a perdido sus recuerdos. Un Shion que lo busca desesperadamente. Unas confesiones que nunca tuvieron que ser dichas. (Los summary no son lo mio :c )


No se cuanto tiempo pudo pasar.

Solo se que tu recuerdo se desvanece poco a poco de mi mente y de esta se apodera la oscuridad.

¿Quien soy?

¿Donde estoy?

¿A quienes conozco?

¿Con quienes quiero estar?

¿Porque me siento tan triste?

¿Quien es aquella persona que mi corazón se niega a olvidar?

Todas estas se formulan en mi mente sin que nadie pueda contestarlas.

Me miro en un espejo y me veo reflejado en é ño,ojos heterocromaticos:uno rojo y otro marrón,piel palida... Pero sigo sin saber...nada.

De repente un estridente sonido tras de mi me hace girarme para contemplar quien ha entrado por la encuentro a un chico de piel grisácea y cabellos,al igual que sus ojos, negros como la noche.

-Parece que por fin tu mente ha colapsado a tu poder-dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa cuyo significado no sabría decir-

-¿Quien eres?-pregunté en un intento de obtener algo de informació ía conocerme así que tal vez podría decirme quien soy-

-Soy aquel que más te conoce-respondió aún con aquella indescifrable sonrisa- Mi nombre es Elf.

-Entonces, ¿sabes quien soy?-volví a preguntar al chico frente a mi mientras él solo me respondía asintiendo-

Elf pov.

Ahora mismo podía decirle tantas cosas.

Un simple, soy tu novio y serías mio.

Al fin he podido deshacerme del recuerdo del maldito de Shion que él tanto ...

-Eres Alba Fruhling. Aquel que posee el mayor poder de este universo.-

No puedo hacerte que por más que te dijese eso tu corazón no me pertenecería

-¿El mayor poder? ¿Por eso estoy encerrado aqui?-preguntó mientras me observabas con esperanzas de encontrar la verdad sobre ti corazón duda,no se lo hagas mas difícil,por favor.-

-Así es, todos aquellos que una vez fueron tus amigos, prefirieron tener una vida tranquila...Y te abandonaron aquí.-contesté en una obvia mentira para mi pero que para ti resultaba una gran verdad,cosa que se reflejó en tu entristecida mirada-Yo fuí el único que decidí quedarme juntó a ti-

No quería hacerte esto pero, ¿sabes? Mi corazón es malvado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy peligroso?-me preguntaste ahora mientras observabas tus manos y tu mirada paseaba por la cueva en la que habías estado por más de dos años,cosa que no podías recordar-

-Claro que no lo eres, ellos no se molestaron ni en comprobarlo-mentí de realidad, muchos de ellos habían estado buscando algún medio por el que sacarte de allí, pero no fue posible...Eras peligroso para ti mismo y para los dos mundos,tanto para el humano como para el demoníaco.-

-Entonces supongo que debía ser una persona muy malvada para que me abandonaran-murmuraste mientras observabas los libros sobre tu escritorio y te encontraste con aquel pañuelo rojo por el que fuiste apodado como ''Red fox'' y cuyo dueño fue , y tal vez sigue siendo, el dueño de tu corazón-

Nunca cambiarás. Nee, Alba-san

¿Porque prefieres culparte a ti en vez de a los otros?

¿Porque prefieres ser tu el que sufra?

¿Porque sonries cuando quieres llorar?

¿Porque no te muestras adverso a la soledad que tanto odias?

Alba pv.

De repente, junto a una pila de libros cuyo contenido desconocía, me encontré con un pañuelo rojo. Tal vez no fuese nada especial pero al verlo mi corazón latió como si intentara decirme que aquel insignificante objeto, no era para nada como yo lo creía.

No entendía el porque pero...sentía que era algo muy importante. Algo que en algún momento me ayudó,algo con el cual pude recordar a alguien querido...¿Pero quien podría ser? ¿Mi padre,mi madre,tal vez incluso mi hermano? Pero más importante...¿yo tenía padre,madre o hermanos?

No se porque pero no me atrevía a preguntárselo al sujeto que me acompañaba en la habitación. Sentía un incomodo sentimiento de falsedad pero a la vez de tristeza en é eso solo intenté hacer lo único que recordaba. Sonreírle a la adversidad.

No se porque pero no me atrevía a preguntarselo al sujeto que me acompañaba en la habitación. Sentía un incomodo sentimiento de falsedad pero a la vez de tristeza en é eso solo intenté lo único que recordaba. Sonreirle a la adversidad.

Elf pov.

¿C..como pudo saber en que pensaba?

Nadie nunca había visto a través de mi sonrisa. Todos los que me habían conocido la describían de la misma forma: Indescifrable.

¿Pero entonces porque aquel frágil chico sin recuerdos podía ver a través de mi?

Ah, ya lo entiendo. Es porque Alba-san es un mentiroso como yo. Pero a diferencia de mi, él parecía totalmente honesto a pesar de estar mintiendo.

-Tal vez porque tengo un sueño-dije para después verle a aquellos heterocromáticos ojos mientras este aún sujetaba aquel pañuelo rojo con el que tantos días le había visto llorar en aquella cueva-Un sueño que nunca podrá ser cumplido.-

-¿Un sueño,eh? Tal vez yo tenía uno antes de olvidarme de todo.-dijo en a penas un susurro que difícilmente pude escuchar- Elf-san-levantó la voz llamando mi nombre- ¿Quien es el dueño de este pañuelo?- me preguntó desviando su mirada de la mía para ve nuevamente dicho objeto-

-Eso es un se-cre-to-dije volviendo a mostrar aquella sonrisa que por fin pudo ser descifrada por alguien- Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré si me haces un favor.-condicioné la respuesta que el tanto ansiaba. Si no podía obtener tu corazón, haría realidad mi otra ambición: Crear el nuevo mundo demoníaco-

-¿Un favor? ¿Que podría hacer yo,que a penas se mi nombre,por ti?-cuestionaste mientras una mueca de confusión se podía vislumbrar en tu rostro-

-Fácil. Te lo dije antes ¿no?-pregunte de forma retórica mientras tu aumentabas tu curiosidad ante este hecho-Tu tienes el mayor poder de este que solo necesito ¡que me ayudes a reconstruir este monótono mundo para volverlo nuevamente un lugar divertido!-exclamé mientras me acercaba a ti quedando muy cerca- Si haces eso te contaré toda la verdad,y solo la verdad de tu pasado-afirmé-

**Y con eso tres meses pasaron. Todos aquellos que una vez conocieron al gran héroe Alba,o habían oído hablar de él, ahora sabían que este había desaparecido. Sin dejar rastro. Lo único que quedo de él fue el viejo traje de preso que había sido objeto de burla de aquel que anteriormente fue llamado Creashion.**

Shion pov.

-Shi-tan-escuché como llamaban mi nombre pero mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar.O más bien no quería despertar de mi sueño donde tu aún estabas -Shi-tan ¡despierta!-me gritó el dueño de aquella voz a la vez que me tiraba la poca agua que había acumulado en sus manos y que seguramente había cogido del río junto al que dormimos-

-Bastardo te voy a matar-dije con una voz de catacumba dispuesto a matar a mi compañero de cabello bicolor y ojos azules por el abrupto despertar-

-N..no lo volveré a hacer-prometiste como muchas otras veces,asegurándome que no cumplirías dicha promesa- ¡Pero es tu culpa por no despertarte! Ya es mediodía y te negabas a levantarte.-murmuraste junto a un puchero nada extraño en ti-

-Digamos que este mundo se ha vuelto un poco monótono desde que...-no me atreví a acabar esa oración. Después de todo es mi culpa el que Alba desapareciese. No debí dejarlo solo durante tanto tiempo en aquellas celdas-

-Shi-tan-susurrate con un deje de tristeza mientras pensabas en las palabras adecuadas pero entonces una conocida voz hizo que me sobresaltara...Una voz que llevaba buscando durante 2 meses y medio-

-Elf-san el mundo de los humanos es realmente hermoso-fueron las palabras que oí y salí corriendo en dirección de la voz, no me importaba nada de lo que pudiese dejar atrás ni los cortes que producían las ramas de los arboles a lo largo de mi cuerpo-

Elf pov.

-Alba-san este mundo podría ser su...-no terminé la oración al ver como los ojos del castaño observaban fijamente un punto cerca de ellos donde se podía apreciar una persona...¿Porque de todas las personas tenía que ser ESA persona?-

-¿Alba?-escuché como llamaba al castaño que anteriormente se encontraba jugando a las orillas del río. Pero la sorpresa para el pelinegro no tardaría en llegar-

-Shi-tan ¿porque saliste corriendo as...?-apareció el compañero del anterior héroe mientras cortaba su frase al ver a la persona frente a ellos-¡Alba-kun!-exclamó con felicidad pero yo seguía viendo fijamente al castaño y sus reacciones-

Alba pov.

De un momento a otro aparecieron dos personas que parecían conocerme.

Uno de ellos tenía un extraño cabello bicolor: azul y negro, y unos hermosos ojos azules. Parecía feliz de verme y a la vez emocionado por algo que no sabría decir que es.

El otro era de piel pálida, cabellos negros como la noche y ojos rojos como la sangre. Pero esos ojos me miraban con anelación, con nostalgia y tal vez más emociones que no pude descifrar.

Y mi corazón...volvió a latir.

-Lo siento pero ¿quienes sois?-pregunté con timidez pero en ese instante vi como las caras de ambos chicos pasaban a mostrar...un sentimiento desconocido para mi.

Shion pov.

¿Quienes sois?

Aquella pregunta se repetía en mi mente mientras el mundo que había cerrado con llave al perderte, y que abrí al verte, se derrumbaba poco a poco.

-Alba-kun ¿p..pero que dices? Ya basta de bromear. Esto no es gracioso.-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Crea mientras se acercaba al castaño pero al instante lo hice retroceder al ver como aquel maldito...engendro se acercaba a mi héroe-

-Por desgracia para vosotros no lo es-dijo con burla el de piel grisácea para después abrazar al héroe por el cuello-

-¡Bastardo,¿que le hiciste a Alba?!-exclamé con furia mientras sentía como mis músculos se tensaban y mi cuerpo estaba dispuesto para darle la paliza de su vida-

-Lo único que hice fue salvarlo del lugar donde lo habíais abandonado todos.-contestó mientras seguía manteniendo a Alba entre sus brazos como si fuese suyo-

-¡¿Que dices?!¡Nosotros no lo abando..!-fui interrumpido por unas gélidas palabras por parte del demonio de piel grisácea-

-¿A caso no fue así? Shion-san-dijo mi nombre con aquel tono burlesco, pero tenía razón. No podía negarlo. Preferí viajar con Crea que quedarme con Alba.-

-Yo no creo que sea así-negó aquel que había permanecido callado durante todo el momento lo cual nos sorprendió a todos pero en particular a aquel que lo cautivo en sus brazos.Y entonces se deshizo de ese abrazo y se acercó a mi- ¿Este pañuelo es suyo?-preguntó mientras me mostraba dicho objeto a lo cual solo pude asentir mientras la penetrante y furiosa mirada del Elf se clavaba en mi- Te estaba buscando.

Aquello me sorprendió aun más que sus anteriores palabras.

-¿Porque buscas a alguien a quien no conoces?-pregunté muy a costa de mis verdaderos sentimientos, mientras veía como sonreías ante mi pregunta...Como anhelaba aquella sonrisa que ahora estaba frente a mi.-

-Porque algo me dice que eres alguien muy importante para mi-contestó con la honestidad de un niño pequeño y la sonrisa de un ángel-

-¡Alba-san te esta mintiendo ese pañuelo no es suyo! ¡Solo debes hacerme caso a mi!-exclamó con desesperación en su voz aquel que había mantenido al castaño a su lado durante aquellos 3 largos meses. Pero antes de que yo pudiese rechistar para negar sus palabras el chico frente a mi lo hizo-

-Elf-san...no puedo creerte. Porque mi corazón me ha dicho aquello que mi mente no puede recordar-dijo mientras colocaba una mano en el lugar sobre su corazón-

-¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque nunca podrás ser mio?!-cuestionó nuevamente al castaño y entonces lo vi claro.-

Recordé aquel sentimiento que me causaba el ver la mirada de Alba cuando me marchaba al final de aquel día de visita que ocurría cada mes. Aquel sentimiento que no entendía y que el ocultaba bajo una í es...Lo había olvidado...El amargo sabor de la soledad y el de no poder estar junto a aquella persona que consideras la más importante.

Alba pov.

-Porque...mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona-contesté simplemente mientras una traviesa lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, a la cual acompañaron muchas otra- Pero para esa persona yo casi no existo. Pero yo soy feliz de ver que él es feliz ahora-dije mientras rápidas imágenes pasaban por mi mente, de lo que tal vez eran mis recuerdos, a la vez que mis piernas cedían a mi peso cayendo al suelo de rodillas.-

Shion pov.

-Alba-kun...-dijo Crea mientras se arrodillaba a su lado preocupado y después lo abrazaba. Y entonces ví una imagen que tardaré en recordar. La puras lagrimas del heroe que caían al suelo, unas lagrimas que mostraban los verdaderos sentimientos de aquel que siempre mostraba una lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras Crea hacia un torpe esfuerzo por consolarle-

-¡Pero ese idiota de Shion te hace sufrir! ¡¿Como puedes aún así amarlo?!-volvió a cuestionar pero mi nombre en esa oración me hizo reflexionar aún más seriamente lo que acababa de decir y a la vez esperar ansioso la respuesta del héroe que parecía estar recordando poco a poco algunas cosas-

-Tal vez, Ross tenía razón y soy un masoquista-contestó mientras lagrimas aun se deslizaban por sus mejillas pero ahora acompañadas por un sonrisa triste, nostálgica,dolorosa...-

-¡Ese Ross ya no existe!-exclamó con ira el demonio de cabellos negros mientras se acercaba a nosotros.Y yo intentaba reclamar pero un nudo estaba formado en mi garganta y solo podía observar expectante los hechos-

-Lo se. Y por eso atesoraré su recuerdo por toda mi vida. No puedo negar que echo de menos aquellos días pero, también se que el Ross de ahora, o mejor dicho Shion, por fin es feliz.-dijiste para después dirigirme una mirada a mi y después a Crea junto con una sonrisa. Otra vez esa sonrisa.¿Porque no eres sincero conmigo?-

...¿A caso no lo ha estado siendo todo este tiempo?

Sus dulces ojos junto a su felicidad y su alegría que se podían ver cuando yo iba a verle.

_''Yuusa-san no se ponga tan feliz al verme, solo vengo a revisar que no hace el vago mientras no estoy''_

Y entonces aquella sonrisa nerviosa al oír aquellas palabras que solía repetir cada día que nos veíamos...Ahora la entiendo. Una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar lo que le dolían mis palabras.

_''-Parece que esta atardeciendo. Supongo que es hora de ir a por Crea para emprender otro viaje.-_

_-¿Cuál es vuestro siguiente destino?_

_ -No se. Tal vez alguna ciudad del norte-_

_ -Jejeje aquellos lugares deben ser geniales-''_

Aquella sonrisa aparecía en cada uno de mis recuerdos. Y siempre era yo el que la provocaba con mis duras e insensibles palabras.

Cuando yo hablaba de los lugares que íbamos a visitar, no pensaba en el hecho de que tal vez tu también hubieses querido viajar y verlos en vez de quedarte entre aquellas monótonas paredes hechas de roca.

-Pero ¡Alba-san! Por él...por él tu cada noche..-intentó decir pero aquel que ocupaba mis pensamientos en ese momento lo hizo detenerse. ¿Que ocurría cada noche?-

-No sigas por favor. Es lo último que te pido.-rogó el héroe mientras su expresión pasaba a ser una más triste pero aún así aquella engañosa sonrisa permanecía en ella. Aunque podía ver como cada vez tus ojos se cristalizaban a la vez que tu mascara iba fragmentándose poco a poco-

-No me lo voy a callar. Por tu culpa..-dijo mientras su mirada,llena de ira, se cruzaba con la mía.-Por tu maldita culpa...Cada noche veía la cara llorosa de Alba-san quien abrazaba su preciado pañuelo buscando,tal vez, un maldito consuelo ¡que no le diste nunca!-exclamó y mi mirada se desvió para ver a la de Alba, acción que no se pudo cumplir ya que él solamente tenía la cabeza gacha. ¿Porque no replicabas ante aquellas palabras? ¿Eran tan acertadas aquellas suposiciones?- Al principio amé aquel hermoso rostro lloroso que solo yo podía ver. Una nueva expresión de Alba-san. ¡Era increible! Pero...-

-¡Callate! ¡No lo digas!-exclamó desesperado aquel que conservaba mi pañuelo para después intentar llegar hasta donde estaba el maldito de Elf siendo detenido por los brazos de Crea que lo mantenían en un abrazo-

Y por primera vez lo vi.

Vi como aquel tono marrón que solía cubrir el ojo diestro de Alba se volvía de un tono carmesí como la misma sangre mientras lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

-¡Tu no tenías porque espiarme! ¡Así que no digas nada!-seguía exclamando con desesperación ahora acompañada por la frustración de no poder hacer nada por detenerlo-

Y entonces lo entendí.

El héroe ocultaba algo que realmente no quería que nadie supiese...Pero que aquel maldito bastardo sabía.

Y entonces me dí cuenta.

Yo solía ser aquel que sabía todo de Alba. Todo.

Pero ahora, a penas y sabía que el chico no quería estar solo. Y lo sabía gracias al bastardo de Elf.

-¡Si no te hubiese espiado ahora estarías MUERTO!-aquella última palabra hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciéndose a tal punto que mi piel se erizó.-¡Pero eso no evitó el que te convirtieses en un demonio por completo y tampoco que intentases suicidarte!-nuevamente aquellas palabras me dejaron en un shock del cual me repuse al instante para,instintivamente, girar mi cabeza hacia el lugar donde debía estar el castaño pero...Preferí no haber visto aquella escena pero...el tiempo no se puede echar atrás.-

Alba había empujado a Crea lejos de él,o eso supuse al verlo unos metros más lejos de donde originalmente estaba. Al mismo tiempo el espacio que lo rodeaba se distorsionaba y él se sujetaba la cabeza con desesperación intentando controlar el poder que comenzaba a brotar de él.

Y entonces lo oí.

A penas un débil susurro pero...Yo lo oía claramente en mi mente.

_''No quiero desaparecer. Aún no he hecho muchas de las cosas que quería hacer. Ni siquiera le he dicho la verdad a Shion. No. Por favor no te lleves mi alma tan pronto. Solo quiero estar a su lado un poco más...Aunque sea para despedirme de aquel que fue,es y será mi primer y único amor''_

Y tras aquellas últimas palabras, el mana que rodeaba el cuerpo de Alba dejo de cuerpo se dejó caer al suelo mientras su piel empalidecía y su respiración era cada vez más calmada. Sus lagrimas se habían detenido dejando solo el rastro de que alguna vez cayeron por aquellas mejillas. Y por último vi como sus ojos carmesíes volvían a su usual tono marrón para después comenzar a opacarse.

Me arrodillé entrechándolo entre mis brazos como nunca había hecho.

''¡No quiero perderte!''

Ese pensamiento se repetía en su mente.

Alba pov.

-Ross...fui tan feliz...gracias por todo...te am..o-procuncié como pude aquellas últimas palabras que tanto anhelaba decir para después sentir como el frío me envolvía y comenzaba a caer en un abismo. También oía la voz de mi amado guerrero que cada vez era más lejana. A la de él se le unieron otras dos. Tal vez realmente no estaba solo...Siento mucho todos los problemas que causé.-

Shion pov.

-¡Alba no me dejes! ¡ALBA! ¡Yo aún no te lo he dicho! ¡No te he dicho que yo también te amo!-exclamé con todas mis fuerzas en un intento de hacerte comprender todo aquello que había encerrado durante años y que había jurado llevar a la tumba.¡Pero a la mía no a la tuya!-

''Siento mucho los problemas que causé''-escuché nuevamente en mi cabeza para después dirigir mi mirada al cuerpo frío e inerte de mi héroe.-

Y entonces la vi.

Una verdadera sonrisa que nunca podré olvidar.


End file.
